Hiccups, or No Hiccups?
by sunchaser116589
Summary: Bella and Edward have gone over to the Cullens house after school. They and the other vampires plan on a nice relaxing movie. Of course, Bella accidentally disrupts it. How can you cure the hiccups? Find out, read and review please. Safety rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, ect. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**A//N: K, I'm not sure how this will turn out, so, yeah… Have fun, I suppose, and review. It's just a oneshot. Oh, and I just realized that I'm writing in first person point of view. This could get strange…**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

With a relieved sigh, I turned away from the school building and walked towards Edward's car. He held the door open for me, and smiled as he slid into the driver's seat.

"So, we're going to your house?" I asked.

"Of course." He replied, knowing that I didn't mind at all going to his house.

We sat in comfortable silence as he drove swiftly home, although I had to steal glanced at him from time to time.

Once at the house, he was out of his door, and leaning into mine, before I even managed to get the seat belt undone.

"So, what are we going to do?"

Edward smiled, and I unconsciously let one grow on mine.

"Anything you'd like. I think the others are planning on watching a movie."

I shrugged. "A movie is fine."

Alice was at the door waiting, a grin on her face. "Come on, it's starting!"

Edward picked me up and jogged vampire-style to the couch. He sat down on one corner of it, and placed me gently on his lap. I relaxed and leaned against him, watching the screen.

Everyone settled into their places, and the movie began.

It was somewhere near the middle of the movie that the trouble started.

_Hiccup_

I blinked, startled, but then went back to watching the movie.

_Hiccup_

I did it again. Luckily, the others were still focused on the TV.

_Hiccup_

The vampires glanced at me, and Edward peered down at me inquiringly.

I gave a weak smile, and attempted to explain, but a hiccup cut me off.

I scowled and tried again. "Sorry, I'm just. Just the hiccups."

They shrugged and turned away again.

After a few minutes, I decided that the hiccups had gone away again. But then, of course, I hiccupped again. Then again. And another time. It kept going so long that it was getting a bit uncomfortable.

By now, the vampires had given up on watching the movie.

"Er, sorry, I don't mean to…" I tried to say, just before a hiccup came.

Edward sighed. "We'll have to get rid of those."

Alice smiled, a slightly evil smile, if you ask me. "I agree."

I gulped and shifted nervously.

Now all the vampires were watching me, interested.

"If you drink water, it's supposed to go away." Rosalie said.

Three glasses of water, and a trip to the bathroom later, the hiccups still continued.

"Eat sugar!" Jasper suggested. A sugar rush, then crash later, they were still there.

"Hold your breath?" Emmett supplied. After turning blue and scaring Edward, I was still hiccupping.

"You know," Alice said slowly," maybe if you're distracted, they might go away. How about if I fix your hair, dress you up, then try out a bunch of my new makeup?"

I stared, then turned to attempt to run away in terror. Edward snorted and grabbed me.

"Are they gone?" Alice asked.

Her answer was a hiccup. "Scaring you was worth a shot." She said with a shrug.

I glared, then hiccupped.

Edward had a smile spreading across his face. "Distracting might be a good idea."

As if on cue, all the other vampires snickered and disappeared into the next room.

I gave him a questioning looked.

He stepped to me and put a hand to my cheek.

My heart speeded up.

His other hand picked up mine, tracing circles on the back of it, before switching to drawing lines on my face.

The beat increased.

He leaned in closer, close enough that I caught his scent.

My breathing was getting quicker.

An arm slipped around behind my back, and with a slight grin, he kissed me.

He held it longer than normal, and I concentrated hard not to misbehave. When he finally drew back, my heart was thudding wildly, and I put a hand up to it.

He reached up and shifted my hand out of the way, placing his own palm against my heart.

I tried to control my breathing, but I'm not sure I did so well, because Edward said," Calm down before you hyperventilate Bella, or I might need Jasper to help you."

I just blushed and looked up into his face with a smile. I looked into his warm gold eyes, losing myself.

Finally, the Cullen siblings got impatient.

"Are you done yet Edward? We want to finish the movie!"

My blush deepened, and Edward just smiled, before sitting down on the couch again.

The rest of the Cullens filed in, and I refused to meet their eyes, atleast, not until my face was fairly close to normal again.

"So," Alice said as she and Jasper plopped down on the other end of the couch," I take it that her hiccups are gone?"

Edward laughed quietly. "Of course, distractions work well."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((**A//N: Aww, now wasn't that cute? Well, I thought it was anyway. That was the ending, so REVIEW PLEASE!))**


	2. Chapter 2

UPDATE: Lol, wow, I haven't updated in awhile. Sorry! Didn't really see the point, and then my laptop blew up, and now I've got school and a job and no free time to even do my homework, much less take a few hours to type up something… Anyway, enough of my whining.

A few of you might remember a site I started called Twilight WildWood. I originally started it as a fanfiction site open only to fanfiction about Stephenie Meyer. It died because I kind of forgot about it, lol.

I've re-opened the site, updated it, re-designed it, added some new features, and opened the site to a bunch of authors. Tamora Pierce, Bruce Coville, Stephenie Meyer, ect. (There's a list on the site, but I'm not really concerned with people sticking to that list at the moment).

I'm looking for people willing to put their fanfiction up on the site. I'll take it down if it is really bad writing and things like that, but otherwise it is a lot like this fanfiction site we're on right now.

You might be wondering why I'm starting a new site then, right?

Well, my site will be a lot smaller, but I hope it will still be full of quality stories. You won't have to search thru thousands of silly stories just to find a few decent, well-written fanfiction pieces.

I hope my site will grow and people will enjoy visiting to see what new stories have been posted.

Right now I need some help starting the site.

I need authors. If you think you have some good, decent fanfiction, please go to .com and post it on the Fanfiction Center link. (You will have to join the site to do so. Just go to 'Subscribe and Fun' and join the TWW mailing list, which is really how people sign up.) It should be quick and easy.

I'm looking for someone who has the time to be a sort of Admin/Moderator. As much as I'd like to have the site all to myself, I don't have the time to advertise, update, and do 'quality control' inspections too.

If anyone is good with sites, you will be better than me. I like how the site is set up, but there are always a few changes that could be made to make it better.

I also need a researcher, if anyone wants to do that. I'd like to be able to keep tabs on popular authors, what books are coming out soon, appearances, ect. I have an 'Author News' page, but there isn't anything on it.

If you are interested in submitting a fanfiction, please go to: . com (just take the space out), become a member under 'Subscribe and Fun', then go to 'Fanfiction Center', make a new blog entry, and save it.

If you want to talk about anything else, either post on the forums (located at .com), make a comment to this new update, or email me.


End file.
